


Eight Years

by PrincessTreacle



Series: The Grease Stains Universe [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Jealousy, Motorcycle club, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: They'd been friends for eight years and Rose thinks she might have missed her chance with him… until one morning he knocks on her door. Part four in the Grease Stains Universe.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: The Grease Stains Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146983
Kudos: 2





	Eight Years

Eight Years 

**A huge thank you goes out to Pearly Fox as she very kindly listened to me ramble on and then pre-read this story.**

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

She'd met Edward when she was sixteen. She saved his life… literally. He got into his car and drove. Not in itself wrong. But he was high and drunk. He wrapped his car around a lamppost and by some miracle, he didn't die. Rose had seen the accident and pulled him from the burning wreck. That was how their friendship started.

She now worked in his garage, creating custom artwork to go on bikes and cars. Her waiting list was two-months long and growing.

Rose was proud of herself. She had pulled herself up from the gutter. Her dad was a pimp, her mom a whore and she'd fought so hard to not end up in her mother's place; on her knees having some rank dick shoved between her lips.

Watching her parent's… dysfunctional relationship meant she was careful and cautious. Until she met _him._

He was gorgeous. He was six foot seven with blue eyes, dark blonde hair and muscles that Rose would kill to have wrapped around her. He literally made her underwear damp when she saw him. It was a wonder she wasn't a pile of goo when he walked into a room.

But, Rose was careful. And so instead of doing what every cell in her body begged her to do, Rose started a tentative friendship with him that blossomed into him being her closest friend and confidant. That was eight years ago.

And Rose was beginning to think that she had missed her chance. Bella seemed to think so. She said something about them being friends for 'too long' now. Rose hadn't listened. Not at first and then Emmett had started chatting to one of the 'mouses' who always hung around; Brandi… with an 'i'.

Mouses were used by members of the club when they wanted a good fuck without any strings attached; though most of them hoped for something more.

Seeing Emmett with Brandi made Rose's blood boil. She had to remind herself that she had no right to be jealous. She had no claim over him.

So, she smiled and laughed and pretended not to notice him and her.

Until it all got too much. They were all down at La Push one night, the Lions and Wolves celebrating their newfound friendship. She watched as Emmett leaned towards Brandi and she whispered something in his ear making him chuckle. They looked good together and the gesture was so intimate that Rose had to look away.

Esme wasn't there so she couldn't even talk to her—she was out with her new man. So, Rose had put her drink down, got in her car and left, desperately trying to ignore the salty liquid gathering in her eyes. She drove herself home and asked her cousin Irina if she could stay with her and her husband Laurent for a few weeks. She didn't need to see Brandi hanging all over Emmett.

The next morning, Rose was packing her bags when a knock came at the door. She placed the t-shirt she was folding down on the couch and went to see who was there.

Much to her surprise, it was Emmett.

"Em? What are you doing here?"

He looked good. He was wearing a blue casual shirt, dark jeans and trainers.

"You're leaving?" His eyes were downcast as he took her in.

"What—how do you know that?" She hadn't told anyone except for…

"Edward." She sighed. "He shouldn't have told you." The only reason she'd told Edward she was going was because he was her boss and if she didn't turn up for work, he'd be pissed. (He'd been surprisingly nice about the whole thing in general).

"Why not?"

"Because…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want him to know how she felt. "It was private."

He didn't comment on her answer. "Why are you going away, Rosie?"

_Rosie_. He was the only person who got away with calling her that. Riley had used it once and she'd kicked him in the balls. Emmet had first called her it to try and annoy her but it turned into a nickname and stuck.

"I just… I want some space."

"From who?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. He scared some people with his outward appearance, but she knew that inside he was as gentle as a kitten.

"From me?" Emmett asked. His voice was laced with hurt and when Rose finally looked up to meet his eyes, she felt her heart shatter. He looked heartbroken. "Why do you want some space from me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Rose shook her head and wished she was anywhere else but here. She was feeling so uncomfortable; not something she was used to when she was around Emmett.

"Then why are you leaving?" He was leant with one arm against the doorframe, the shirt pulled tight over his muscles.

Rose swallowed.

"You can tell me anything—you know that."

When she looked into his blue eyes, she crumbled. "I don't want to see you and Brandi together."

Emmet's brow furrowed and she had to admit, it was kind of adorable. "What… why would you see Brandi and me together?"

"Because you are her are…" Rose didn't know what to call them so she just gesticulated with her hands, waving them around.

Emmett looked at her hands and then at her face. "I don't know what that means."

"It means that you two are doing whatever you're doing and I don't want to stick around and watch it happen!" Rose shrieked at him.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "You think Brandi and I are fucking?"

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing."

She had every intention of slamming the door shut, walking back into her condo and finishing her packing. But that didn't happen.

Emmett stopped her shutting the door with his large foot and pushed himself into her home.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she was forced to take several steps back so they weren't invading each other's privacy.

"I'm not having this conversation on your doorstep for all of your neighbours to hear. You know Mr Caruthers doesn't like me." It was true, he didn't.

"There isn't any conversation to be had," Rose said, wrapping her arms around herself. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves and she was beginning to think that she should have left last night.

"Yes, there is. Brandi and I aren't fucking. I wouldn't touch her with a flagpole. I towed her car to the garage the other day and gave her a lift home. She's been like a bad case of syphilis ever since."

She couldn't believe he had described her like that but it made the corners of her mouth turn up anyway.

"There's only one person I like, Rose."

He looked at her and Rose felt her heart beat hard against her rib cage. It felt like she was in one of those movies where the main characters are about to confess their love to each other and then kiss. But her life wasn't a movie. Emmett wasn't going to confess his feelings for her.

"And I'm just waiting for her to realise that I like her."

Rose was going to say something sassy and then Emmett placed his large hands on her cheeks and every bit of air left her body and her brain ceased to function. The words died on her tongue as she stared back at him.

He leaned closer. "I thought it was obvious but clearly I've been doing a bad job of making my feelings clear." His nose touched the tip of hers. "I'll just have to try harder then."

Millimetres; that's how far Emmett was away from her and when his mouth parted, Rose's eyes drifted closed and she waited.

But the only thing that came was a loud knock that had Emmett swearing. He marched over and opened the door, his entire body tense.

Rose felt her face flush and she let out a shaky breath.

"Where's Rose?" she heard a familiar voice say and she wanted to laugh at the situation.

"She's in here, Mr Caruthers." Emmett gave her a look as he stepped to the side to allow the old man into her home.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, dear." He shot Emmett a scowl.

"I'm fine thank you, Robert"

His lips pursed together and he looked around her living room. It was like he expected to see something. When he was satisfied that everything was in order he nodded.

"Well, you know where I am if you need me."

He turned to leave and on his way out he stopped in front of Emmett. Even though Robert was a fairly short man in comparison, he looked him up and down, shook his head and then went on his merry way.

Emmett shut the door behind him. "What's his problem?"

"You."

"Why? I'm nice." He flashed his dimples and then started towards Rose.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly breathless as her nerves took over her again.

"Finishing what I started." He once again took a hold of her face in his hands and let his thumbs stroke the apples of her cheeks.

He leaned in and the last thing Rose saw before she closed her eyes was his head tilting slightly. Seconds later, his lips touched hers.

They were soft and gentle and when they pulled back, Rose thought it was too quick. Her hands reached up to grip his shoulders as she whimpered because she wanted more. She pulled him back to her and slanted her mouth under his, savouring the kiss. _If she was going to do this, she might as well do it properly, right?_

His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him taste her. His tongue stroked over hers and when he retreated, she followed, her entire body coming alive.

Eventually, they broke apart panting. Emmett rested his forehead on hers and his blue eyes bore into hers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he told her quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Rose asked.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You are the most important in the world to me, Rosie and… I didn't want to jeopardise that."

His words made her smile.

"You couldn't ruin our friendship." The thought was a funny one.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way as I did."

Rose let her hands relax on his shoulders and they glided back and forth over his strong muscles. "Well, I do." It felt strange for her to admit it out loud. For the better part of eight years, she had kept her feelings hidden from him; pretending not to notice when he took his shirt off; pretending not to notice the way the dimples in his face made him look incredibly cute and pretending that her heart didn't skip a beat when he smiled at her.

Emmett released a breath. "You have no idea how pleased that makes me." He paused. "Can I kiss you again?"

Rose lifted herself up on her tiptoes (he was so tall) and leaned forward. "You better."

His lips touched hers again but this time he wasn't so gentle. His lips were more forceful and she revelled in his touch. His entire body pressed against hers and Rose sighed into his mouth, letting herself relax into him. His hands left her face and went to her waist, wrapping around her until she was completely enveloped in his embrace.

Their lips moved together until Emmett pulled away. "We have to stop." His voice was strained. "You made me want to do… bad things." His eyes scanned down her body.

Heat flared in her veins. "It's alright. You make me want to do bad things too." Rose dragged her hands down the front of his shirt and Emmett let a low moan escape his lips.

"I don't want to rush this." Even as he said the words, his voice was breathless and his eyes were dark.

"We've been friends for eight years. I think this has been a long time coming." The corners of her mouth turned up and Emmett grinned back at her.

"I'm really glad you said that."

One second, his arms were wrapped around her and the next he was carrying her through the bedroom, bridal style.

"Emmett!" she squealed.

He didn't say anything but gently placed her on the bed before crawling over her, settling his body on top of hers. He lowered his mouth to hers and began to kiss her once more.

She luxuriated in the feel of him; his hard body pressed up against her and the weight of his body pinning her to the mattress. It was intoxicating.

"I want you so badly," Emmett panted against her. He kissed the corners of her mouth and then trailed his lips down her neck to her clavicle where he swirled his tongue around the skin and the sucked the pale flesh into his mouth, biting down slightly.

"Oh!" Rose moaned, her hips arching upwards with pleasure.

His large hands trailed down her front and his fingers toyed with the hem of her t-shirt. It was pale pink, loose and he wanted off.

"May I?" he asked, edging the fabric up her body and exposing the lightly tanned skin of her stomach.

"Yes." She lifted herself from the bed slightly to make it easier for him to remove her clothing.

He pulled it from her body and tossed it behind him, his eyes focused on the purple bra that she had worn. She hadn't been expecting _this_ and so it was just a simple cotton bra with white polka dots and a white trim.

"Cute," he teased. "But I know for a fact it would look better on the floor."

"Nice line," she mocked, pushing herself up on her elbows as she did.

Emmett kissed her again and then placed a hand behind her and unhooked her bra, the material going lax around her. With the tips of his fingers, he pushed the straps from her shoulders, letting them fall to the crooks of her arms.

When he took a shuddering breath, Rose finished the task for him and pulled her bra from her body, baring her chest to him.

"Fuck," Emmett groaned lowly.

"Can I… I mean… Jesus." His pupils were blown wide and he was panting, his chest heaving. His mouth had fallen open and he looked akin to a man possessed. "I want —I need…"

Wanting to push his buttons and tease him a little, Rose brought her finger up to her left breast and let it circle her nipple, the tip pebbling underneath her own touch.

Emmett groaned once more, his eyes fixed on the pink bud. The tip of his tongue came out and then darted back in his mouth.

"See something you like?" she taunted, her fingers running over her breast in a continuous motion.

Emmett nodded.

"Want a taste?" She almost didn't recognise her voice; it was low, sultry and wanton.

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, Emmett leaned forward and took the stiff peak in his mouth, his tongue twisting around the peak.

Underneath him, Rose mewled.

"Harder," she commanded, feeling the rush of pleasure begin in her stomach, her clit starting to ache.

She felt Emmett grin against her breast before he released it. She opened her mouth to complain but he moved his face to her right breast and gave it the same treatment. But this time he heeded her instruction. He pushed his tongue harder against the skin and as his other hand pinched her left nipple, he bit down on the right one.

"Ah!" Rose arched off the bed before falling back against the mattress, her hands grasping at Emmett's back. "Off," she grunted, tugging at the shirt he wore. "I want this off."

He released her nipple and sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the fall. She only had a few seconds to take in the dark swirls of ink that ran over his chest, shoulders and the tops of his arms before his fingers danced along the skin of her stomach, making her giggle until they landed on the hem of her denim shorts.

His eyes peered into hers.

Without hesitation, she nodded.

First, his fingers undid the button of her shorts and then they slid the zipper down. His fingers left her shorts and ghosted down her thighs until they got the edge of her shorts. He hooked his fingers into the denim and pulled them down, tossing them off to the side somewhere.

Emmett's gaze stared at her face and then he looked over the rest of her body, his eyes drinking her in; flaws and all. But he knew all about them. He knew about the scar on the back of her hand when she fell as a child. He knew that the dragon sleeve tattoo she had on her right arm had been a reminder to herself of the strength she possessed—she'd look at it when she was having a bad day. He knew everything about her.

Rose hooked her fingers into the white underwear she was wearing and she pulled them down her legs and threw them over Emmett's shoulder. She didn't want to wait any longer.

His eyebrow arched at her. "I thought that was my job."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I decided to take over."

He smiled.

He took her foot in his hand and kissed her arch. He dragged his lips up over the top of her foot, over her skins and to her knees. He kissed the side of her skin and the tip of his tongue came out and licked the sensitive spot she had behind her knee.

Underneath him, Rose squirmed.

He carried on and licked his way to her thigh, kissing each of the butterflies that she had inked on there, his tongue following the line joining them all.

Emmett shifted on the bed and moved further down so he had better access to her. His fingers stroked her inner thighs and when he blew a breath over her swollen lips, Rose moaned.

"Please." She twisted underneath him, her body tingling with the anticipation of what was to come.

"I've waited for this for so long," Emmett breathed against her, his hot breath tickling her skin. "I've thought about what you'd taste like. How it feel to have my tongue inside your pussy."

_Fuck_.

He leaned forward even more and Rose felt a soft kiss being placed upon her delicate sex before Emmett released a groan and then quite literally dove into her.

His tongue swirled around her bud, flicking the nub up and then side to side, his nose pressing against her and adding to the pleasure.

When she mewled and arched, Emmett sped up and then moved his mouth lower, pushing his tongue inside her.

"Oh!" Rose cried, one hand grasping the sheets beneath her as the fingers on her other hand wove into his short locks. She tugged on his hair wanting him closer. She didn't want an inch of space between them.

"You taste so fucking good," Emmett said hoarsely, pulling back to say those words before he continued with his onslaught of pleasure, his tongue curling upwards against her as he used his hands to keep her hips pinned to the bed.

Her toes curled and Rose threw her head back. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as liquid heat rolled through her body. Her legs began to tremble slightly as her orgasm moved over her in a strong wave of bliss.

"Em-mett!" she cried when her peak reached its pinnacle.

From his place between her legs, Emmett smiled against her soaking flesh.

As she came down, he rested his head against her thigh and let his fingers dance over her pussy.

She jerked slightly with the movement, her fingers lightly scratching his head.

Seconds later, her nails dug into his scalp when he slipped a finger inside her, her swollen passage accepting him with ease.

"Oh!"

"You didn't think I was finished, did you?" Emmett asked, his tone teasing as he watched Rose start on another wave of pleasure.

She wanted to respond but words were currently beyond her comprehension.

When he slipped a second finger inside her and moved them in tandem, curling them up slightly before pulling them out and using his thumb to press down on her clit, Rose arched from the bed like she was a woman possessed.

"Emmett… oh God!"

"I want you to come again," he told her with a husky voice. "I want to you soak my fucking fingers."

"Yes! Yes!" This second orgasm was stronger than the first, riding off the back of the pleasure she had just received.

It built and built and built until she was a mess of a woman. A sheen of sweat had broken out across her skin and her thighs were slick were her moisture as Emmett teased her.

"Come on, Rosie." He pressed his face to her thigh and kissed the skin there. "One more." He sucked a large portion of her flesh into his mouth and when he bit down, she lost it.

White light appeared behind her lids as her legs shook and she felt like she had left this Earth and gone to another plane. Her blood boiled in her veins and her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. She felt like jelly.

When she opened her eyes, Emmett was greedily licking his fingers. He moved to Rose's side and gathered up more of her essence, spreading it over his cock as he pumped his length furiously, quietly swearing before pressing a searing kiss to her lips.

"I want you so badly," he mumbled. "But I don't have a condom." His head fell to her neck and he continued to pump his cock.

Rose reached across and replaced his hand with her own, enjoying the groan of pleasure that left Emmett's mouth as he closed his eyes. She rolled so she was on her side whilst he was on his back and she kissed the sweaty skin of his neck enjoying the salty taste on her tongue.

"Open the bedside drawer," she commanded.

He did as she asked, groping blindly for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and wrenched the drawer. He reached in a pulled out her black vibrator. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm in."

She swatted his chest and shook her head. Whilst it would be fun, right now she just wanted Emmett.

"Not that, keep looking." Rose kissed his chest as he placed the toy back in the drawer and rifled through it.

A few more seconds passed and he pulled out a box, grinning like a fool when he did.

"Thank fuck you have these!" He turned and kissed her, his tongue diving into her mouth.

She released his cock and brought her hands to his face, kissing him back with fervour. Their tongue stroked together in languid motions, bodies rubbing against each other, his cock against her stomach and her pussy against his thigh.

Rose took the condom from Emmett, pulled it from the packet and rolled it onto his length.

At her touch, he hissed.

He pushed Rose onto her back and cuddle up to her side. One of his hands slipped under her neck and he joined their hands together, their fingers intertwining. He pulled her left leg over his hip and then grasped his cock and guided it to her entrance.

He didn't push in immediately, he teased her, rubbing the swollen head over her slit.

"Do you want this?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes…" Rose told him, reaching out with her free hand to hold his thigh.

He pressed his lips to hers and then slipped his cock inside her.

Rose ripped her lips from his and moaned. It was good.

"Oh God," Emmett whispered. "You feel amazing."

Rose could only nod in agreement. He was thick and long and filled her completely.

He thrust into her at a consistent pace; his thrusts measured and controlled. A far cry away from how Rose was feeling. Everything outside of the room disappeared and Rose was only aware of Emmett. Of his arms around her, his hot breath on her neck and his glorious cock inside of her.

Emmett was murmuring against her skin, his voice adding to the pleasure she felt. He told her how good she felt, how wonderful it was to have her in his arms, how long he had waited for this. And when the tip of his tongue swirled around her earlobe, she felt the tingles of pleasure start low in her stomach.

"Ah… Emmett." It came out like a sigh. Emmett moved his head down and took a nipple in his mouth, his hand sliding between them to press against her clit.

"Oh!" Rose cried.

"Yes," Emmett mumbled. "Come for me. Come over my cock." He punctuated his words with harder thrusts and Rose felt her entire body tense for a few seconds before the pleasure hit and she was lost. Her skin tingled and she felt a shiver run through her entire body, her legs shaking and her hand tightly clasping Emmett's.

He pressed his head against her chest and groaned as his thrusts became erratic. With a particularly deep thrust, he came inside her, his body going lax as he breathed heavily.

They lay next to each other in silence, Emmett breaking if after a few minutes.

"When do we leave?"

"Hmm?" Rose asked, her entire body more relaxed than she had ever been.

"When do we leave and go to Florida to see Irina and Laurent?" His fingers were running over her thigh.

"How do you know I was going to see Irina?"

"Edward," they said in unison.

Rose cuddled closer to Emmett and he kissed her forehead.

"So, when do we go?"

"You want to come with me?"

"Yeah." He pulled away slightly and turned Rose's face to his. "If you think that I'm letting you go now, you are sorely mistaken."

"What if I had said I didn't feel the same way?" She was curious as to what his reaction would be.

"Then I would have drunk myself into a stupor."

Rose's fingers traced across his cheek. "Good job I do then."

"It definitely is." He gave her a sweet kiss before pulling away and finally leaving her side. He went into the bathroom, removed the condom and cleaned himself up. He returned with a flannel in hand and cleaned Rose up before tossing the cloth into her wash basket and getting back into bed.

He pulled the duvet up from the bottom of the bed and wrapped Rose in his arms.

"I love you, Rosie."

Rose smiled at him. "I love you too, Emmett."

**I love writing this couple! See you next time when we get to hear from Leah and her lover… any guesses on who it might be (hint: it's a man)?**


End file.
